Text messaging is often used between private mobile phone users, as a substitute for voice calls in situations where voice communication is impossible or undesirable. Some text messages such as Short Message Service (SMS) can also be used for the remote controlling of appliances. The use of text messaging for business purposes has grown significantly as well. As companies seek competitive advantages, many turn to new technology, collaborative applications, and real-time messaging such as SMS, Instant Messaging (IM), and mobile communications.
Some particular uses of text messaging include the use of SMS for confirming delivery, ordering a service, or other tasks such as communication between a service provider and a client. Businesses, however, are usually not equipped with devices that are capable of conducting commercial transactions by virtue of text messaging. In addition, businesses usually list/advertise their land line phone numbers, but rarely do they provide mobile numbers available for consumers to initiate commercial transactions using text messaging. Thus, consumer is not provided with the system that allows searching and finding a business of interest and initiating a commercial transaction with that business using text-messaging capability of a mobile device or other communication device in a simple and yet efficient manner.
Therefore, there is a need to enable consumers to efficiently participate in commercial transactions using text-messaging capabilities of mobile devices by providing convenient, fast and reliable system and method for conducting commercial transactions via mobile wireless devices or other devices.